a vacation with the lynches
by GOTTAGETINSPIR5D
Summary: the family lynch is going on vacation! but what happens when something happens to one of the teens what can change their lives? how wil this vacation turn out? sorry for the sucky summary but the story might be good... give it a chance


**heey everyone i am GOTTAGETINSPIR5D. this is my first fanfic and i am from the Netherlands so yeah... DON'T JUDGE my writing i'm doing the best that i can so yeah! this story looks like THE BEACH HOUSE FROM APPLEKAAT but my story is 1) gonna be complete 2) different so yeah enjoy!**

ross' POV:

'looking for the one tonight... THANK YOU CHICAGO YOU WERE AMAZING!' I shouted in the mic as the rest came up to me and we bowed.

We just played one of our best shows of the whole tour... and our last.

I am so happy i get to go home and see the A&A cast and my parents again but i am gonna miss this, just everyday on stage with my bro's and sis just doing what i love.

I think I dozed of for a bit because suddenly Riker was yelling at me. 'ross, ross, ROSS!'

'hmm yeah what?'

'what are you thinking about?' Riker askes me curiously

'just how sad i am that the tour is over but at the same time happy because we go home and i can see everybody again you know'

Riker laughed 'you are excited because you get to see Laura again huh'

'pssst... W-WHAT? ME? NOOOOO!' He is not letting this one gol.

'uhuh sure... it's Obvious you like her' Riker said

i scoffed 'WHAAAAAT? NO... okay what if i do? is that wrong?'

'awh my baby bro has a crush' suddenly Rydel jumps into the conversation 'I think it is cute so shush riker'

'and what if i don't? what are you going to do?' Rydel gives him the RYDEL LOOK and he immediately shuts up. it's sorta her thing she gives you this glare/stare and believe me it is really scary!

'come on lets search for those other two' Rydel says. Just at that moment rocky runs by with Ratliff running after him.

'YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD ROCKY' 'NOT IF YOU DON'T CATCH ME!' jupp welcome to my family. After a while of fooling around it was time to go on the bus.

We were eating some mac 'n cheese when suddenly i starting feeling really tired so i bring my empty plate to the kitchen and say 'I am going to bed guys i am feeling REALLY tired'

after an chorus of goodnight Ross i walked to my bunk grabbed some sweats and packed my stuff.

When al my stuff was in my bag i grabbed some blankies,climbed in my bunk and as soon as my head hit the pillow i was fast asleep.

*the next morning* ROSS' POV.

I woke up to screaming and looked at my watch to see it was 6 AM. Are you seriously kidding me! The one who waked me is gonne pay! I put on some sweats and a shirt and grumpily walked into the living room of the tour bus and saw it was Ratliff shouting at Rocky.

'WHY DO YOU KEEP ON BUGGING ME ABOUT THE FACT THAT I LIKE...' suddenly Rydel burst into the room and said uhm actually screamed 'WHAT THE HECK IS THIS ABOUT IT IS 6 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING SO GO TO SLEEEEEEP!'

Rocky, Ratliff and I looked at Rydel in shock. She never screams or curses like this. 'What i need my beauty sleep and you doofusses are ruining it!' and so began the bickering.

I was watching as Rydel and Rocky were shouting at each other and Ratliff trying to shut them up. it wat actually really funny.

But then luckily Riker walked into the room and says 'Rydel just go back to bed and get some sleep, you look NOT good with those bags under your eyes. these two IDIOTS will be quiet' 'HEY' Rocky and Ratliff shouted.

Rydel gave them one last glare at us before stomping into her room. finallly... some peace. we decided to watch a movie, we are watching ROMEO AND JULIET (my fave).

we were middle in the movie when Rydel walked in looking mutch better. 'thanks guys i feel so mutch better' and then Rocky just had to ruin it and says 'you needed it!'

Rydel gives him an glare, shrugs it off and decides to make some pancakes. while we where eating the phone rang. Rocky pickes it up and puts it on the speaker.

'hey guys it's mom i wanted to ask you how late you are going to be here?' 'uhm i think in about half an hour' Rydel said.

'Why?' we ask in unison. 'uhm because some friends are coming over and me and dad have something to tell you'

'okaaaaay' i say. 'see you in half an hour guys. i love you' mom says 'we love you to mom' we say in unison. don't ask we do it all the time.

we finish breakfast and then just watch some cartoons when the bus suddenly stops. 'are we here?' 'yes Ross so come on!' i jump out of the bus, with my bags ofcourse and run into the house to see Raini, Calum, Vanessa, Maia and LAURA *sigh*.

I drop my bags to the floor and run over to my cast mates and friends and hug them each, then Laura comes over to me and gives me another HUGE bonecrushing hug. 'ROSS I MISSED YOU SO MUTCH'

'UGH GET A ROOM YOU TWO' everyone shouts in unison. 'shall we go for a walk then Laur?' 'Yeah sure lets go'. me and Laura are walking in peacefull silence when she decides to break it.

'Ross?' i turned around 'yeah?' She went to ask me something but then she shaked her head and waved it off. Ofcourse i being the sweet guy that i am got worried 'is something wrong laur?'

'no it's just R-Riker s-said t-that you u-uhm' she stuttered 'he said what?' 'h-he said t-that y-you ugh why is this so hard to say!' 'spit it out already Laura!' 'he said that you uhm like me'

'I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM' i screamed 'is it true?' Laura asked obviously shocked 'WHAAAAT? NOOOO... uhm maybe. YES okay i like you!'

Laura stood ther shocked so i immediately go into panick mode 'ohmygod sorry i didn't really think about it and just said yes, you don't even lik... OOMPF'

Laura cut me of by slamming her lips against mine. the moment our lips touched i immediately felt the sparks. my tongue traces her bottom lip asking for permission. our tongues battled for dominance (i obviously won) when we heard someone clear his troath 'ahem.

We jumped apart and blushed like crazy.

We found Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, Raini, Calum, Maia and Vanessaface looking at us with a smirk on their faces. Rocky went to say something when mom comes outside and asks 'guys can you come into the living room?' 'yeah sure'.

We walked into the living room to see our parents, Laura and Vanessa's parents, calum's parents, raini's parents and maia's parent. what is going on? we just stand there and stare at them.

'okay' my mom begins.'We are going on VACATION'

**and the bomb is dropt what will they think? why are all the parents here? i can say mutch more but then it is going to be boring? what did you think? love it? hate it? don't mind the grammatics though i am not an AMERICAN person. the following chapters will be longer. like now i am re-reading this chapter and it is freaking short i am so so sorry (trying to get some inspiration) AAAAAAAH and then i was like maybe i can change some things you know make it longer but NOOOOO why would the universe help me... okay i am just gonna shut up now **


End file.
